


Early Christmas Gift

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Small Secret Santa, IgNoct, M/M, Marriage Proposal, even tho it's kind of a big secret santa, prompto is in on it the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: Written for a small Secret Santa on Tumblr, this is a one-shot that's set in the winter time. Ignis has been sneaking around with Prompto to get something that would be perfect for Noctis but since the prince doesn't know what they're up to, he's quite jealous.During one extremely cold and snowy afternoon, Ignis gets up to leave and Noctis practically blows up on him.I can't give any more detail without spoiling it, so read to see what happens!





	Early Christmas Gift

Winter came around in Insomnia. Freezing temperatures came, as well as the deep inches of snow. Ignis brewed a couple of cups of hot chocolate for he and Noctis since the heater decided to freeze over aka stop working. Noctis stayed curled up on the couch, wrapped in two blankets as he waited for Ignis to come snuggle with him. “Ignis, are you done yet? I’m still cold and these blankets aren’t helping!” He shivered and waited for Ignis to turn so he could end up giving him those puppy eyes the advisor couldn’t help but give into. 

 

After finishing with the hot chocolate, Ignis turned to face Noctis giving him this pouty look and let out a sigh. “Noct, what do you want now?”

 

Noctis pulled his arms out from underneath the blankets and reached out to his boyfriend, gesturing for him to come lay with him.  “Snuggle with me?” Ignis chuckled and set Noctis’ cup on the coffee table in front of the couch, leaning down to press a kiss to Noctis’ forehead. 

 

“I will actually need to leave soon for an important matter, so perhaps we can cuddle on your bed later?”  Noctis huffed in disbelief and sat up, grabbing onto Ignis’ shirt.

 

“And what’s so important that you can’t stay with me the whole day? You’ve been leaving every day.” He gently pulled on Ignis and frowned, “Please? Just stay with me a little longer, at least until I fall asleep?”  

 

Ignis glanced down at his watch and pressed his lips together in a thin line. “Noct, the store is about to close. I really need to go right now.” 

 

Noctis looked down and let go of him, “Fine… Just go. Spend time with Prompto instead of me.” He got up and grabbed his cup, walking past Ignis to his room.  

 

Ignis about reached out to Noctis, stilling when he began to wonder how the prince knew he snuck out to meet up with Prompto. “Noct..” He coughed slightly to get himself back into the moment, “It’s not what you think it is. I-” 

 

“Prefer to be with my best friend instead of me? Well why the  _ hell _ didn’t you say so?!” Noctis turned to glare at him and clutched his cup tighter. “Why don’t you just go make out with him then?!” Ignoring Ignis’ protests, he stomped to his room and slammed his door before sitting on the bed with a couple of sniffles. 

 

“So, did something happen between you and Noct?” Prompto asked as Ignis looked over the large selection of rings. Ever since they met up that afternoon, the gunner noticed something a little off about Ignis. The man hadn’t answered the question for a couple of minutes before letting out an exaggerated sigh and turned to Prompto, stopping his ring hunt. 

 

“Noctis believes that there is something between us.” 

 

Prompto snickered at the idea and nearly laughed out loud until he realized- “Oh.. You’re serious.” He set a hand on Ignis’ shoulder as the man glanced back at the rings with an unhappy expression. “Well, why would he think that? Doesn’t he know how much you love him? I mean, you’re gonna propose to him  **_on_ ** Christmas Eve!” 

 

“But he doesn’t know that, not yet. And you know the drill Prompto, you can’t tell him.” 

 

Prompto removed his hand from Ignis and put both of them up in a surrender motion, “Come on Igs you know me! I would NEVER tell. Even if it’s killing me that you two are about to be broken up.” 

 

“We’re not going to-” Ignis swallowed at the idea and grabbed onto the counter, “I won’t let that happen, I love him too much.” 

 

“And have you told him you love him?” Taking Ignis’ silence as a no, he shook his head with a sigh. “Come on Iggy, you gotta tell him! I’m sure… I’m sure he’s been wanting to say it as well, but like you he’s too much of a wimp to say it.”    
  
“I am  **not** a wimp-” Prompto pressed a hand over Ignis’ hand and grinned before pointing to a ring that’s not too dull nor too flashy.

 

“How about this? I think that Noct would totally appreciate this!” Ignis averted his gaze at the ring Prompto kept his finger above and examined it as much as he could from this distance. 

 

“It doesn’t look bad, but I will need to have a closer look.”

 

“I totally gotcha dude. ‘Scuse me! He waved his hand at one of the employees and widened his eyes when he noticed that Gladiolus is behind the counter. “Gladio, what are you doing here?!” 

 

Upon hearing Prompto’s voice, Gladiolus mumbled ‘shit’ and pretended that he didn’t hear the blond boy. Prompto scowled at him for not turning his head their way and stomped over, “Gladiooo, do you work here now?” 

 

Gladiolus turned his head away to prevent looking at his friend, staring at a wall that isn’t too far from him. Prompto huffed and yanked on his shirt, pulling him down. “Dude!” 

 

Gladiolus rolled his eyes and looked at Prompto, “What do you want and what the hell are you doing here?” 

 

“I could be asking you the same thing! Well- the second question. Do you work here now or something?” 

 

“Temporarily, for the most part I have nothing to do around this time of year. I need the extra money anyways.” 

 

“ **_You_ ** need money? Dude, you’re the prince’s shield! Don’t you have enough?” Gladiolus tsked and glanced over at Ignis. 

 

“What’s Iggy here for? Shouldn’t he be with Noct?”

 

“Weeeell, here’s the thing-”   
  
“Did something happen?” 

 

“Sorta. But it’s because Iggy is looking for the perfect ring for when he proposes to Noct!” Gladiolus made a quiet ‘O’ shape with his mouth before smirking. He then glanced around and walked over to Ignis, pulling out the ring and looked around once again to make sure no one is looking.

 

“It’s on the house, shut up and take it.” He shoved it into Ignis’ coat pocket and patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t make it too big, you know Noct ain’t into that.” 

 

“Wait, Prompto told-” Prompto slung an arm around Ignis’ shoulders and grinned up at Gladiolus, seeing that he gave Ignis that ring for free.

 

“Hey buddy, think you could hook me up with-”

 

“No.” 

 

“But you don’t even know what I was gonna-”   
  


“You wanted that necklace to give to the girl of your dreams, let me tell ya Prompto.. It’s not going to impress her.”

 

“Y-You don’t know that-”

  
“Prompto.” Gladiolus leaned in and pulled Prompto close, “She’s a lesbian.” 

 

As Prompto reacted to the sudden news and their conversation continued, Ignis backed away from the scene and practically fled to Noctis’ apartment. Totally abandoning Prompto with Gladio. 

 

After getting back, he rubbed his cold hands together and walked into the living room. He dimmed the lights and got down on one knee in front of the door to Noctis’ room. “Noct, we need to talk. It’s urgent.” Even though he planned on doing it in a couple of days, Ignis couldn’t help himself but propose now. Especially since it’ll save their relationship. 

 

“What the hell do you want- Ignis?” Noctis opened his door to find his boyfriend kneeling on one leg. “What are you doing?” He raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering why the lights are low as well. 

 

Ignis pulled out a ring from his pocket, realizing how Gladio didn’t give him a box for it. Oh well, guess this’ll have to do. “You asked me why going out was so important. Well, Prompto has been helping me pick something out. Noct, I could never want to be with anyone else, I love you more than anything and no one else would ever make me happy as you do. Will you.. Marry me-” Noctis cut him off by dropping to his knees and pulling him in for a kiss. 

 

Noctis kept his fingers curled in Ignis’ shirt as he pulled away and brushed their noses together. “That was so cheesy, specs. You know you didn’t have to do that, right? But yea, I will marry you.” Ignis smiled at the confirmation and pulled Noctis in for a tight hug. Noctis slid his arms to around Ignis’ neck and buried his face in the side of it. “I.. I can’t believe you went through all of that just for me. And in the cold weather too.” 

 

“How could I not? I want to do everything I can to make you happy, even if I freeze to death.” 

 

Noctis stood up and pulled on Ignis’ hand, “Don’t say that. I think you’ll be just fine, you’re Iggy after all. Come.. to bed with me now?” 

 

“Of course.”  After kicking the door shut and landing on their bed, let’s just say they went a little further than ‘just cuddling’.


End file.
